s m i l e
by ButterflyWave
Summary: She wants to make him smile. And it makes him sad that he can't.


What would _you_ do if _you_ can't _smile_?

She doesn't know a thing about him — she can't tell what he's feeling. His eyes look bored — not a single emotion leaking out of him. He doesn't smile, not even one bit. He is completely adorable but, he's sometimes just so… logical and it becomes so painful at times, in fact — it's killing her inside.

She can't seem to find it, that gorgeous smile that lies deep within him. He would just look bored and research about whatever she or the others say that he won't understand completely.

"Come on, Smile! Smile, Hikaru!" she would always tell him — but then he'd just ask: "Why?"

She doesn't get it, how come one little boy can be so depressed. He's hard to please. She finds him so mysterious — but that's just what makes her want to find out more about this boy and how to clear out his foggy heart.

He knows a lot about her — he got a lot of files on her, considering he runs the largest company in Japan in such a young age. He can read her like an open book, he could tell all her emotions just by looking at her.

Though he doesn't understand how naïve, idiotic and irrational she can be — yet she's so cheerful, full of life and care-free. It makes him think that she never felt anything negative happen.

"Why are you trying so hard?" he would always ask whenever she went off somewhere to do something without even thinking about it — but she'd just smile and answer: "Because that's just me"

He can't see how such a girl is so careless. Everyone loves her and her amazing positive energy. He finds her so predictable and yet un-predictable at the same time — it's frustrating and irritating to him but he always wanted to feel that positive sunshine inside her heart to shine on his.

No matter how sad or maybe even, pity she feels for him, she will always remember that day — the day where he smiled and laughed with her — but still, it's sad to her because it's a rare sight for him to do so.

"Emotions are useless" he stated — once. It shattered her heart, completely — but somehow, she managed to pick herself up and continue smiling like she always does.

She knew she doesn't have a chance of cheering him up — unlike their senior. Their senior has always done an amazing job always cheering everyone up, especially when their depressed.

She envies their senior but loves her and respects her all the same. She envies the way she can make a smile appear on everyone's faces — him included but she can't… she can't make him smile.

The only thing she could do is watch from the side lines.

She tried everything — carnivals, picnics, pranks, jokes —

"Hi-ka-ru! Why did Robin Hood steal from the rich?" she start jumping up and down but he doesn't respond — so she answers herself "Because the poor has no money!" dead silence. No smile, no giggle, no chuckle, no laughter.

She hates seeing him like this, locking up his emotions inside.

In makes her heart crack — so she knows, it must be breaking him from the inside.

"I want to see his smile" she prays, the very same pray that she prays every day.

And she keeps on hoping, hoping that one day — he'd smile, he'd smile that shining and radiance-filled smile of his.

Until the day comes — until he smiles… she will smile for him — till' then.

He feels happy, glad, sad, and sorrow but he doesn't seem to know how to express it — he feels good to know that he did — once, he smiled, laughed, and cried as well.

"Smile and make the world smile with you!" she told him — over and over and over again — but he still wouldn't smile. H wouldn't even show any emotions. It hurts him to know that he can't smile.

Others would always try to cheer him up and make him smile but none could. He doesn't show much emotions but one of the senior taught him that it's okay to laugh or smile for no real reason and cry too.

He doesn't really look up that much to his senior — but he admires the way she makes people smile and forget about the sadness in their hearts.

He always thinks that trying too hard for something impossible is utterly useless and futile — but because that a certain girl shines beside him, he's starting to think again about it.

Maybe, just maybe — it isn't utterly useless and futile at all.

It cracks his heart knowing that he can't show any emotions — it makes him so sure that she is hurt as well.

"Shine by me" he'd whisper quietly so no one will be ever to hear him whenever she's by his side.

He'd keep praying and hoping that someday he will shine by her with a smile on his face.

He will. He knows that everyone believes in him — they believe that he will show his emotions freely, one day. One day soon.

So he will. He will but not yet, he'll learn how to show his emotions freely. For now — he knows it's not time yet so he'll lock his smile in, for now — that is.

P.S. I don't own Shugo Chara.

be nice to me and review kindly please :3

~ButterflyWave, flying off


End file.
